Infected
by Ally Inu
Summary: There was no turning back, the moment my fangs sunk into his neck everything fell into place... He treats me like a disease and yet I love him so. DracoHarry
1. Poison

**Chapter 01**

**-Infected-**

This is AU! (Alternate Universe)

Pairing: Draco/Harry.

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter or MCR.

Flames will be used to heat things up, savvy?

_Song- The Sharpest Lives by My Chemical Romance_

--oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo--

It was going to be a special night; every wizard both powerful and weak could feel it. Halloween, after all, was a sacred holiday among witches and wizards. The magic was thick in the air, the excitement building as the day progressed. The anticipation was almost tangible in the air. Every witch and wizard celebrated the gift of magic on this day, good or evil. Even the lowest of slaves would dress up and simply dance the night away. This was the night when everyone lost their identities and simply converged. The slow, silent collection of people and magic over months of special preparation came to a peak at this time and day, continuing into the night. Hogwarts was a buzz; the center of almost all magic simply brimming with the awaited celebration.

The cobblestone streets were filled with well dressed spectators and all sorts of shops and vendors. People were bustling about, attempting to finish off any last minute details and make any quick purchases. There were many couples around, each of them stopping to examine the booths for anything to dote upon their sweet hearts. Also, there was the unmistakable sound of music in the air as the pleasant melodies drifted through the streets.

The slaves were preparing to celebrate- including the one and only Harry Potter, a frequent at the auction house. The auction house was where slaves were bought, sold and traded. They were often visited by very rich and pompous people, which Harry cared very little for. Harry was bought for his rare hair color and eye color, but was always returned for one thing that could never be taken from him- the ability to defy orders.

Most of the slaves at the auction house were squibs, mudbloods and mortals- Harry wasn't any of those. Unexpectedly, he was a wizard, so he could defy orders with **magic**. It wasn't that Harry knew a lot of magic, or was particularly good at it, but he had a lot of it and his defiance almost matched his incredible magic levels. Harry could put up a good fight and any containment spells could generally be broken (with exceptions). His gift caused great calamity with many owners, most of them dubbing him unfit to serve them and returning him.

Sir Vernon, the auction house owner was always upset that Harry was returned- "Damn boy, learn to hold your tongue!"- He usually just yelled at him. If Harry was injured, he couldn't work. Though Dudley frequented it to bully the male slaves and leer at the females, he knew he had boundaries. Harry lived well for a slave there and he had a feeling Sir Vernon liked when he was returned, because of the no refund policy.

Harry preferred it that way, never becoming attached to a master after his former masters Tonks and Remus were killed by Lord Voldermort. After that, he swore to never, under any circumstances, become attached to his owners. It hurt too much to switch and loose them. The war with Lord Voldermort caused a riot on every level, not a single family unhurt by the heartless crusade Lord Voldermort was launching.

It had taken many more lives than just his former masters. Very few people could not fall prey to Lord Voldermort or pose a threat with his forces growing so vapidly and the few people still fighting were loosing hope. This dance was very special; it could be the last one for a very, very long time.

This night was the only night enemies could dance the night away and not worry about battles, fighting, violence or blood shed- it was an unspoken respect for magic that prevented dark or harmful magic from being used. It was when wizards and witches could get together and show true colors without worrying about backlash.

And Harry Potter wasn't one to waste such a great opportunity to party, because his 17th birthday finally past. He was legal, this the one night of freedom he had- he was going to enjoy for all it was worth. His enjoyment was going to have to last him a long time, considering everything was slowly toppling downhill.

_Well it rains and it pours,  
When you're out on your own,  
If I crash on the couch,  
Can I sleep in my clothes?_

Harry shot up from his bed automatically, the familiar prickle of his scar forcing him awake at an ungodly hour. There were jumbled, frantic thoughts quickly flashing through his head.

"**I want the boy dead! Tonight! He's been too much of a nuisance and is drawing too much attention to our plans. Finish him!"** A disheveled voice in the back of his head hissed, causing Harry to reel in pain. He could almost feel the creature's presence as the man moved across a room as a hazy picture began forming. "**I can **_**not**_** allow it to mate!"**

'Get out, get out!' Harry thought to himself, wishing he knew how to keep the voices in his head quiet. He gripped his cot painfully, the thin sheets tearing under the strain. Harry knew he would be yelled at by Sir Vernon for ripping the sheets, but Merlin it hurt!

Harry let out a long sigh of relief as the voices were silenced and he was left alone. He slipped out of his bed as silently as he could and noted his sleeping roommates. Harry stumbled to find his glasses, slipping them on and blinking as the room came into focus.

Harry walked towards where his clothing would be laid for the day, in a large series of crevices in the walls with names carved into the stone above them. He slipped his costume out, relishing the feeling of the expensive fabric in his hands. Harry quickly stripped his clothes off, the pajamas he wore abruptly shoved into the crevice. As soon as it was placed in, the pajamas disappeared. Harry marveled at the occurrence for a moment and slipped into his costume, tight black pants tucked into tall leather boots, with a white dress shirt and a hooded cape. The cape had a phoenix embroidered into it, the phoenix enchanted to move as he did. He wore a simple white mask that covered his upper face, but didn't quite fit. He removed his glasses, placed the mask back on and then arranged the deep red feathers on the mask so they wouldn't be in his face. They had charmed the mask so he could see without glasses! The red feathers also represented what he was- a Gryffindor, proud and true. He then looked into the shabby mirror on the wall perpendicular to him and grinned.

'Not too bad. Nicer outfit than last year's.' Harry thought woefully. He had made the mistake of insulting the seamstress shortly before last year's ball and paid the price. Harry stretched, testing the fabric's give and movement. 'Nice.' He checked the time, discovering it was only 6:45AM. 'I'm not meeting 'Moine till 9:00AM. We're meeting up with Ron at 10:00AM.' Harry groaned and decided to go for a walk while the day was still peaceful.

Harry stepped out of the slave quarters, thankful that the detection wards were down so early. He felt a bit of chill and pulled the cape close, walking down the some what empty streets. There were a few shops bustling around, the inns were also beginning to wake.

Harry enjoyed the calm, simply examining all the work and enchantments around the quarters. He never liked straying very far from his quarters, he could end up somewhere he shouldn't be and had been in more than his fair share of trouble because of that. Harry kept his walk brisk, rounding a few more corners and preparing to turn back to his quarters-

"Omph!" Harry felt the wind get knocked out of him as he collided with another masked man, his mask was very complicated- advertising the fact he was of pure or royal blood.

'Oh, no.' Was all that Harry thought as he landed on the cobblestone road, the uneven path digging into his back. He bowed his head in respect, fearing the repercussions of his actions.

The man's mask was like Harry's, hiding the upper half of his face. The colors in the feathers on the mask were a deep green. "Oh, no!" He gasped. 'A pureblood Slytherin!' He bemoaned, making a whimpering noise. He could be beaten to death by this man and no one could stop him.

Harry saw a hand in front of his face and flinched, expecting an oncoming slap. Nothing happened. He carefully opened his eyes, seeing the man offer his hand to be helped up. 'Why…?'

Harry took his hand, feeling a shock through the man's gloves. He made a startled noise and got up quickly, releasing the man's hand instantly. There was a smirk on the other man's face, a triumphant look.

"Clumsy Gryffindors should pay more attention to where they are going." He lectured, his hair hidden by his cloak. They only thing distinguishable about the man were his silver eyes and pale skin, the rest hidden by form-fitting clothing.

"Bloody-" The mysterious man interrupted him before he would say something he would regret.

"I'll see you again." He said cryptically, going the opposite direction Harry was going- to Knockturn Alley. Harry shivered at the thought of going there and continued on his way, **much** more careful of where he was going.

_This alone, you're in time for the show,  
You're the one that I need,  
I'm the one that you loathe_

Harry returned to his quarters as silently as he could, the padded shoes absorbing more of the sound his feet made. He thanked the tailor again under his breath and noticed his waking friends.

" 'arry, where have you been?" A muffled voice mumbled, blinking as he awoke. There were several yawns as the three other boys sharing quarters woke.

"Just walking around." Harry answered automatically, keeping a casual tone. It was best if he didn't mention bumping into the man; if his master heard of what he did he could be beaten. "Is everyone here awake?"

"M'yes."

"I'm up, I'm up!"

"Urgh."

Harry almost laughed, hearing the strange words his roommates were mumbling. "Do you guys even know what day it is?"

That registered in the boy's heads. They shot up almost instantaneously, running towards their respective slots in which their costumes would be placed. Harry checked the time with a quick "Tempus" and realized that it was almost time to meet Ron and Hermoine. He hurried towards town square, to where he knew his friends would be waiting.

'_**Come to me.' **_

Harry ignored the voice, shaking off the feeling of being watched. He could almost feel his joints begin to move on their own accord and panicked. Wherever the voice wanted him to be- is where he wanted to be. It stopped suddenly and he felt relieved.

'What was that?' Harry questioned himself, unaware of anything that could do that to him. It wasn't a curse, or anything bad, it was that he didn't know what it was. 'I wanted it, but what was it?' He calmed down. 'I'll ask 'Moine about it after the party, no need to worry them now. It's gone, anyway.' He decided, pulling the cloak as tightly to his body as he could.

Harry saw two familiar forms, lifting his mask up for a moment to show them who he was. Hermoine and Ron did the same, smiling at him.

"Hey, mate!" Ron greeted. Ron was the son of a ministry worker. He had met Harry while he was shopping for a new broom, seeing the Harry's interest in quidditch. It was Ron that had got him his first broom.

"Hello, Harry." Hermoine greeted in a similar fashion. She was a muggle born witch who was the daughter of a famous dentist. She had met Ron because he was one of her parent's patients. Through Ron she had met Harry and they had become fast friends.

"Hey." Harry greeted informally, slapping Ron on the back. He leaned into Ron's ear while Hermoine wasn't looking. "Go get her, mate." Harry laughed at the shade of red Ron's face turned.

"What's wrong?" Hermoine asked, wondering if she missed anything.

"N-nothing!" Ron stuttered, smacking Harry on the shoulder. The phoenix on the shoulder of his cloak reacted to almost being smacked with a hiss. "That's cool, mate." Ron commented, examining the embroidery. Ron had a lion on his cloak while Hermoine had a mermaid on hers.

Harry walked along side Hermoine and Ron, trusting them to find a good place for the night. "Don't worry mate, its perfect! The Gryffindor tower is the best place to be!" Ron confirmed.

"Please, Harry? I know you don't like crowded places, but this is going to be great!" Hermoine conceded. "Try to enjoy yourself, it's a great place." She said, agreeing with Ron.

"I will, no worries 'Moine." Harry nodded and kept a brisk pace as the passed a large group of Slytherins.

"Gryffindorks!" A particularly drunk Slytherin cried, shaking his fist at them.

Hermoine placed her hand in Ron's and said "Ignore them, please. We're trying to have fun, not pick fights!"

Both boys nodded and Harry gasped as Hogwarts came into view. "Wow, they really know how to spruce things up!" Ron cried and admired the work done for the party. The sun was setting in the back round, adding to the effect.

"What are we waiting for?" Ron grinned, taking Hermoine by the hand and dragging her in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. Harry followed his friends, laughing at their antics.

'They should really get together.' Harry thought to himself, becoming annoyed. 'I hear them fighting I want to scream "Just shag already!" ' He entered the tower and braced himself for the loud music, smiling as he recognized his friends.

He felt a pair of arms grab him, dragging him away. "What the-" Harry cried, struggling. He was spun around, facing identical grinning faces. "You're legal age, Harry!" George chimed, his brother taking out bottles of fire whisky.

"Drink!" Fred offered heartily, prepared to give his friend the hangover of a lifetime. "C'mon, mate!"

Harry took the bottle, eyeing it. He shrugged. "Here goes nothing." He downed some of it, feeling the burning liquid slide down his throat. Harry sputtered for a moment and grinned. "This stuff is good."

The twins laughed. "We know!"

_I've really been on a bender and it shows,  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

Harry set down the bottle of fire whisky, unsure of how many he had had so far. He began wandering away from the crowded party and into a more secluded garden. It almost seemed like it was never ending, the plants continuing in all directions as far as he could see. There were many stone statues and fountains, with hedges forming a border. There were stone pots holding flowers along the path, a great gate swinging open as he walked near it. It slammed shut behind him and he fought with the lock for a while. It was too dark to see, the enchanted lights were fairly dim and the wind was causing them to drift around in the air. He was forced to follow the path.

As he walked farther in he could see the glow behind the gates slowly becoming dimmer and the path become silent. The formerly heard sounds of the party were gone as music filled the air. It was coming from the end of the path and the opposite direction of the gate. 'Maybe if I find someone, I can ask for a way back…' Harry reasoned with himself, hurrying towards the lights and sounds of dancing. The path began to split in many directions, but he kept to the one leading to the lights.

Harry approached the party and as the vague details came into focus, he gasped. "It's beautiful." He mumbled, seeing the great decorations and enchantments in place. This place was unlike in the town; there were lights enchanted to look and fly around like dragons, an orchestra playing the music, huge platters of food and very colorful masks all around. There were people of all ranks here, though a majority was pureblood.

"You came." A voice whispered into his ear. He stumbled away from the direction it came from, joining the party. 'What?' Harry searched around wildly for the source of the voice, unaware that it was already gone.

He bravely walked up, many people giving him a weary glance. A rather sickly looking man simply smiled at him and said with a warm tone "Welcomeeee." He hissed, opening his arms in a welcoming fashion.

"Oh- okay." Harry said dumbly, stunned at the man's actions. He could almost hear Hermoine's lecture. 'Don't judge a book by its cover, Harry.' Many people turned away from him and a few approached him. He attempted to clear the drunken stupor from his mind and smiled at them.

"H-hello." Harry mumbled at them.

"No need for formalities." The man closest to him said. There was something familiar about this voice and Harry knew it, but what? "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." Harry agreed, feeling the need to get onto his feet. He was surprised to see a male with his hand on his shoulder and waist. Harry gaped for a moment.

"Who did you think it was? A simpering girl?" The masked man questioned and with a twirl gave him a glimpse of the numerous scantily clad women leering in his direction. Harry shuddered. "I am Draco, by the way."

"I-I'm no girl!" Harry stuttered, attempting to get the man to release him.

"_**Come to me."**_

Harry's eyes glazed over and he obeyed, Draco was dancing with him grinning. He realized that Draco had said it aloud and began to panic. "What are you doing?" Harry weakly struggled, forced to follow his every move like a marionette.

He felt it as he slowly lost control. Harry resisted, hard- but it felt really **good** to obey. He began to simply obey the commands, his body melting into the taller man's. "Please." He begged for a moment. "Let me…" He mumbled, realizing he could no longer speak coherently.

Draco grinned devilishly. "Please let you what?" Harry looked up into the man's eyes and gasped. 'It's the same man from before!' The familiar silver orbs stared into his hungrily.

"Let me go…" Harry commanded weakly, the last word almost mute against the raucous of the crowd. He watched as the world spun, helpless to stop what was happening. He felt himself go into a particularly low dip and staggered for a moment. "Don't…"

"I won't. Not without your permission, at the _**least**_." Draco was grinning like a mad man. Harry whimpered, completely at Draco's mercy. He kissed Harry's hand as the last song of the night ended, bowing lowly to him.

"I'll see you again." Draco murmured, his fangs twinkling in the moonlight.

Harry whimpered and bolted. Harry didn't know why he did, or what was causing him to do so, but the moment he left the other man's arms he ran. He ran as fast and far as he could down the same path as before, feeling the wind rush past his ears and his feet echoing against the stone path. 'I have to get out of here!'

He heard a rustling in the bushes, the movements exactly the same as what Harry did. When he stopped to catch his breath, the rustling stopped and when he ran, it _moved_. It was eerie. The lights were even dimmer than before, the full moon guiding his path. He could see his breath hang in the air, the chilly night biting at his thin clothes. Harry clenched his cloak close, wishing he knew a heating spell.

As the gate came into sight, the rustling in the bushes became the sound of footsteps. Harry pushed himself further and ran for his life. 'No, I can't slow down, I can't!' He thought; terrified at whatever loomed behind him. He felt himself slow down as his exhaustion caught up with him. Whatever was following him was upon him, and there was no escape.

_Give me a shot to remember,  
And you can take all the pain away from me,  
A kiss and I will surrender,  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

Harry could feel the creature's arms around his waist, dragging him backwards. He kicked and screamed, hearing the creature laugh only infuriating him more. The grasp the man had on him loosened and he took the opportunity to flee. The sound of heavy breathing was in his ears and he knew that the creature would be able to keep up to him, probably easily. 'No, no, no! This is a nightmare, I'm dreaming, _please_!'

They collided, Harry barely registering the man appearing in front of him until he hit the grass. He was tackled to the ground while his attacker twisted an arm behind his back. His free arm and legs were quickly pinned as the unknown assailant lowered his face until it was almost touching Harry's.

"Hello again." It whispered.

"Stop this!" Harry screamed, thrashing wildly.

"_**No**_."

_A light to burn all the empires,  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be,  
In love with all of these **vampires,**  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

"Draco!" Harry shouted almost accusingly. "You were- you were-"

"Delectable." Draco whispered, licking the side of Harry's face. Harry shuddered in revulsion at this action, attempting to wipe the spit off his face. He could feel one of Draco's hands roam up his shirt as the claws he had tickled Harry's stomach.

"S-stop!" Harry cried, spitting in the man's face. Draco simply licked it off his face, his tongue extending much farther than humanly possible. Harry's mouth was open in a silent scream. 'Oh, god!' He managed to get a leg free and kicked Draco in the shin as hard as he could.

"Not so fast." The Draco's silver eyes twinkled, silently laughing at Harry. "What's your name?" He questioned, leaning in as close as he could into Harry's face without touching it.

"Harry." He whispered, trying to turn his head away. Harry felt Draco's cold hands travel farther and gasped as he brushed past a nipple. "Let go, let go you-"

"Nice name." Draco commented and completely ignored Harry's pleas. He seemed content with simply exploring the other man's body, allowing his hands to wander to Harry's pants. Draco flashed his fangs in Harry's face as he opened his mouth.

"Nooooo…." Harry moaned, feeling the fangs sink into his throat. He felt so _good_! He bucked against the man above him, gasping as his stomach came in contact with Draco's erection. Harry could feel the blood trickle into the man's mouth. "Why are you doing this?" He managed to whisper, his throat feeling dry and the world turning dark.

"Because you belong to me." Draco said simply, rolling off. Draco licked the wound affectionately. Harry didn't move- he couldn't. The world was spinning too much and his limbs wouldn't allow him to move. He lay beside the other man, unmoving.

"Let me go!" Harry screamed as strongly as he could, his voice rasping. If Draco didn't have vampire hearing than he wouldn't have heard it.

"Take this. It's a blood replenisher." Draco laid a bottle into Harry's hands, closing them. "Look into my eyes." Harry's head turned automatically, unable to resist the movement. "Rest." Draco commanded. Harry's eyes drooped closed and his body went limp. He scooped Harry up bridal style and began walking down the path to the castle.

_I've really been on a bender and it shows,  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?_

"Sleep my mate, sleep." He gently commanded and lay the sleeping teen onto the bed. Draco pulled the covers over him and marveled at the beauty before him. Draco kissed Harry on the lips, causing him to shudder in his sleep.

"You will get use to it." Draco commented to the sleeping boy, summoning a house elf.

"Tend to him while I am away. Get him whatever he wants, just keep him here. He is my mate, the new Lady of the house- treat him as such." He said briskly, walking away while flaring his cloak in a very Slytherin manner. There was a grimace on his face, for the upcoming task was not an easy one.

'How do I explain that my mate is a male?' Draco sighed, preparing to face his mother and father. Draco grinned at them and bowed. Then he stepped into the lavish sitting room, a fire ablaze in the great fireplace and his parents sitting near a window to view the festivities.

"I have found him." Draco stated simply, his mother looking quite thrilled and his father looking ill.

"Have you, really?" She questioned as her eyes filled with happiness.

"Yes. There is no question." Draco stated firmly, knowing with all his being that Harry was the one.

"Is he at least a pureblood?" His father asked in a condescending tone.

"I am afraid not." He answered honestly, hoping to take all the wrath of his father onto himself. 'My mate did no wrong. _No one shall harm him_!'

"Do not apologize." His father scowled, storming away and past him into the hallways.

"Don't worry, my Dragon. He is just getting use to the idea." His mother consoled him, pulling a book from the near by bookshelf. "Here." She pointed inside the book, showing him the Malfoy family tree. There were several non-pureblood and non-straight marriages in the line, including his father's grandparents. "Don't fret. Soon you will be married and the line will continue." She whispered soothingly, shooing him away. "Go on and spend some time with your mate."

Draco nodded and headed in the direction his mate was in. He could smell his fear and turned into a shadow, moving as quickly as possible. Draco re-assembled himself and gasped. Harry was drenched in sweat and had been screaming. Harry's voice was too worn to really scream and it was terrible to watch him silently screaming.

Draco embraced Harry, propping him up against his chest and holding him close. "Harry…" He whispered. "What have they done to you?" It was in this moment that Draco didn't know his mate- _**at all**_.

"**The boy is gone?! What do you mean, gone?!**" A voice in Harry's head shrieked angrily. His scar felt like it was on _fire_! "Please, please, stop, _**stop it**_!" He shrieked the last word. Draco held his mate, unsure of what to do. He felt like crying- his mate needed him and he was useless! Completely useless.

"**You were supposed to stop him! Crucio!**" Harry could feel the malice and rage in the man's head and screamed. He could see a hazy picture form, a snake like man- the one at the party, if he remember correctly- torturing a shriveled, mousy looking man.

"**He left the party too soon, My Lord!**" The shorter man pleaded. "Stop, stop, stop!" Harry chanted as he wished the image away. "**He was- he was following another man**!"

"**What? **_**NOOOO**_!" The snake like man shrieked, the unearthly sound making Harry's head pound. "**You have failed me for the last time**!"

"_**Avada Kedavra**_!" The snake man screamed. Harry suddenly was disconnected from the man.

Harry thrashed wildly, Draco's grip on him unrelenting. "No." Draco whispered, wishing he could stop whatever was hurting his mate. He felt pain prickle at the back of his head as he attempted to read his mate's thoughts. Draco opened the connection as wide as he could, absorbing all he could. The bite mark on his mate's neck grew red hot as Draco took on as much pain as possible and then the mark faded away.

Harry began sleeping peacefully. "Thank Merlin." Draco whispered, laying his mate down and simply watching.

_A light to burn all the empires,  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be,  
In love with all of these **vampires,**  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me,_

_So you can leave like the sane __**abandoned me.**_

--oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo--


	2. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

* * *

The hallways of the manor were surprisingly empty, as Harry had been expecting an entourage of people and guards there, but found it strangely void of any life. No maids, no butlers, no chefs, no guards, no visitors- nothing. It was slightly unnerving. He kept his guard up, not wanting to be caught unaware by his captor.

Harry snuck stealthily on experienced feet, used to sneaking around his master's homes at ungodly hours in complete silence. He cursed as a floor board let out a large groan and silently stepped back to make sure he had no alerted any guards. Harry hid behind a large statue of Salazar Slytherin, checking the hallways carefully both ways. He slid out quietly from behind the statue, assured he was alone.

His curiosity was eating away at him, wondering how empty the castle really was. Who was his kidnapper? Why wasn't he dead? Harry's mind was pressed with these issues, but ignored them in favor of concentrating on his escape. Where was he?

The castle was incredibly eerie, the torches only lit when the person traveling the halls were quite close to them, so he spent most of his endeavors in the dark. Thankfully, it made sunshine quite a bit more obvious so the exit was not hard to find.

His escape route came in the form of two large wooden doors, quite rotten and deteriorated. It was strange, considering how well kempt and impeccably decorated the castle was. It was covered in various shades of silver and green no less, and though Harry did despise these colors, they fit so very well within the castle. It looked beautiful, as much as Harry hated to admit.

He pushed with his shoulder against the door, leaning in all his weight until the rust covered lock had given in. It clanked to the floor loudly, though Harry did not mind the sound. Harry gaped at the garden, the flowers running wild and the colorful vines tearing apart the foundations of the castle. Why did they let this area go to waste? Harry didn't understand, but it didn't matter anyway.

He continued until he met the castle wall, quickly hopping over. It was not an easy feat, but somehow his magic had boosted him. Harry felt a small prickle of wards, the familiar feeling of the protective dark magic allowing him to slip through. The wards had recognized Harry as apart of the castle, thankfully and did not attempt to kill him or otherwise stop him. He allowed himself to catch his breath long enough to notice the enchanted coin Hermoine had insisted giving him (incase they ever needed to contacted each other if there was an emergency, she had claimed) showing him several hasty messages.

The words were hastily scribbled down and difficult to read, but were definitely Hermoine's. He broke out into a dash the moment he read the words.

* * *

'**Harry,**

**Ron has been sent to the gallows! No time to explain, his execution is at 12:00 sharp!**

**Please hurry!' **

* * *

There was no explanation or reason, but that was not Harry's top priority. Saving Ron was.

Harry only had 20 minutes, if he was lucky. He hopped from roof top to roof top as quickly as his body would allow, pushing himself further and further with each step he took. Harry's feet were helped with his magic, jumping higher and further with each move he made. How much longer would it last, though? He had wandered quite far and even at the pace he was at, there would probably be only 10 minutes before the execution.

He still had to do _something_! He was Harry _**fucking**_ Potter, for Merlin's sake! Harry could feel exhaustion slipping into his body, feeling betrayed as his pace slowed down. No. There was no way he could fail. He _would_ get there on time and he _would_ have a plan. It was impossible, there was no way he could fail Ron like this.

Hermoine was smart, but had relatively low magic with superb control. She couldn't save him. Ron had magic, lots of raw magic, but no training. None of his magic would help him if he was dead. But Harry could do something. Dumbledore himself had taught him a few tricks while he was working as a temporary slave. He _would_ save Ron.

Though in most situations, when a slave or lower (someone of low rank was hanged), all the slaves that were not owned above the age of 5 were forced to watch, to make an example of those being hung to everyone watching. Basically, the message was:

'_If any of you god damn filth step out of line, and we'll hang you. In front of your children, your friends and your god damn family.'_

None of the slaves knew magic, so they would be helpless to stop the execution. It was incredibly cruel, but acceptable by upper society. If it was acceptable by upper society, **no one** questioned it. Anyone who did was hung. But it was a chance Harry was willing to take.

'Finally.' Harry though, knowing he could not sigh in relief yet. Harry had reached the small town square for the slave quarters with 23 minutes time, seeing the gallows setting themselves up with the help of magic. Most of the time, they would set up only a few minutes before the execution, but obviously someone was looking forward to it. It was being set up early.

"Bastards." He muttered under his breath.

Harry could see Hermoine and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the expression she had on her face. 'She really does love him…' And that was all the more reason to save Ron. He checked the time- 20 minutes. He ran up to Hermoine, hugging her tightly.

"H-H-Harry," She hiccupped, burrowing her face into his chest and pointing to where Ron was. "T-t-they would-d-dn't even let-t-t me see him-m, before he-he-he died!" She sobbed. Most of the time, they would exchange some last words and occasionally hug and have some time alone, if the persecutor was in a good enough mood, but he was not allowed.

Harry could feel his blood come to a boiling point, his cape flaring as a wave of magic was released from his body. The slaves that had been gathering around the gallows gasped in shock and began to whisper.

"He has magic!"

"Magic, has he!"

"A slave with _magic_?!"

Harry ignored the loud whispers and pointing. He continued to calm Hermoine by running soothing circles around her back. "What happened?"

"H-he back talked to a Slytherin and they're planning on making an example of him!" She gasped, gripping his cape until her knuckles turned white. "Merlin…" She whispered into his cape.

"Its okay, Hermoine. I won't let him die." Harry soothed. "Remember when we broke Sirius out of the gallows? We'll do it again, see?"

"B-but we had been helped then, Harry! People were helping us then…" Hermoine whispered hopelessly, looking up to him with a forlorn face. "You won't be able to do it! If you try to stop it, you'll get hung too! I can't watch two of my friends hang in on day, Harry. Please, just try to act reasonably." She begged, knowing he would do something rash and get caught. There were too many guards, too many witnesses and there was no way they would be able to stop the hanging without help.

"Okay Hermoine, okay." He gripped her harshly, finally seeing Ron. His freckles stood out against his pale face and he was shackled, being lead slowly towards the gallows. His family continued to argue with the guards to see him, red in the face from yelling.

"Harry, you're h-h-hurting me." Hermoine whimpered, her body being crushed by his immense magic-boosted strength.

"I'm sorry." There was no emotion behind his words, nothing at all. Harry didn't know how to respond. Most of him wanted to disregard Hermoine's words and try, so he went with his instinct. He released her quickly, lunging towards the gallows.

He ran past the first set of guards, dueling his way through the second with the basic magic he did know. A flick of the wrist, a silent spell, and he had gotten through them fairly quickly. Unbeknownst to him, the guards weren't the only thing overseeing the execution.

_-Or are we just marionettes?-_

_-An unfortunate doll in someone else's cabaret…- _

It was Draco. He stood tall and proud beside his parents, unflinching as they watched the nooses finish tying themselves tightly around the scaffold. Harry almost sighed in relief.

Draco was grinning at him and waved. He flashed his fangs for good measure and motioned for Harry to come. Harry bolted to Draco.

"So happy to see me already?" Draco purred, not surprised at Harry's escape. He began laughing inwardly at the shade of red Harry's face became then the comment he made sunk in. He was blushing, but his expression didn't change.

"You've got to stop this!" Harry pleaded, hating how pathetic he sounded. At the moment, he was willing to do about anything to get Ron away from the gallows. "You're an upper classman, you can do something!" He demanded, quickly becoming more anxious as Ron's noose was prepared. "Please, stop this." Harry finally snapped, grabbing Draco by the scruff of his shirt.

"Fine." He said suavely, looking past Harry at the boy about to be hung. Draco couldn't look at Harry, unable to stand the thought of Harry being so upset over another man. It made his blood boil. He settled for glaring at Ron.

"R-really?" Harry was stunned at how easily his kidnapper had given in to his request and released the taller man's coat from his grip.

"On one condition." Draco said evenly, looking back at Harry.

"What is it?" Harry nervously asked, afraid of the answer. He didn't put is past Draco for him to do something _horrible_.

"I'll do this for you, but only as a wedding present." Draco nodded, almost patting himself on the back.

"W-what? You're nuts!" Harry stuttered, looking back and forth between Draco and the gallows. Draco held up his watch to Harry's face.

"Not much time now." Draco taunted, smiling cruelly at Harry's dilemma and flashing his fangs. He let out a low chuckle as he felt Harry give into his proposition, feeling it through the connection he had made when he bit Harry last night. He could almost feel his father's pride as he stood beside him, knowing his son would secure him an heir and a rightful mate. It was also a very underhanded way to do it, which made him _that_ much prouder.

"Fine." Harry nodded, sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"You don't propose with a handshake. I thought even slaves knew better." With a cruel drawl and a haughty laugh, his arm swooped around Harry and brought him up his level with a flick of his arm. Their lips met quickly, Draco's seeming to crush Harry's own. Draco let his canines sink into Harry's bottom lip, hearing him gasp and using the opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth. He enjoyed the sensation for a minute and paused for a breath. He checked his watch, taking his time until the moment was right. 'Just in time…'

"STOP THE EXECUTION!" Draco ordered loudly, the entire crowd parting for him as he signaled the executioner to stop. A good part of the crowd let out a sigh of relief, Ron's family along with Hermoine rushing up to comfort him. Harry was kept in his place with a steel grip around his hand.

"I would like to take this moment to announce my new fiancée." The crowd gasped, all awaiting a beautiful young woman to appear but were stunned as a young, dirty looking male slave was brought forward. Draco was glowing with pride.

"HARRY POTTER!"

At this, the crowd began to chatter loudly, as the Weasleys quickly made their way to where Harry was standing. They pushed their way through the crowd impatiently and chattered loudly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed loudly, glaring at the Malfoys. It was no secret of the animosity shared between those families.

"Yeah!" Fred and George said in unison, nervous that they had gotten him _that drunk_ last night. Had _they_ gotten him drunk enough to shag Malfoy? Probably.

"What's going on?" Ginny looked heartbroken and confused, imploring Harry for answers. She wrung her hands and stared intently at the ground, refusing to look either Harry or Draco in the eye.

"I have no ill intentions." Draco simply stated, emotionlessly regarding the Weasley family while his mother and father simply glared. Thankfully, his parents refrained from commenting. The differences between the two families were hard enough to get around as it was and no proverbial fuel to the flame was needed.

"I'm fine." Harry lied, forcing his arm to wrap around Draco's waist. He didn't want them worrying over him, so he would put up a façade for them. Harry was convinced he would be out of the engagement in no time and things would return to normal. Draco seemed more than enthusiastic to help him put up the façade, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist and holding him possessively. In retaliation, Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

Harry quietly mouthed 'fuck you' at Draco, frowning at him and stomping on his foot. Draco held him more comfortably, relaxing his arms and holding him closer. Harry didn't respond.

Draco then flashed him a winning grin and replied 'My pleasure.' Harry gagged. The quick exchange of words went unnoticed by the Weasely family.

"R-really?" Ginny looked ready to burst into tears, and Harry felt sorry for hurting her, but he did what he had to do. He wouldn't regret it, even if it was the last thing he ever did. Saving Ron was worth it.

"Yeah…" Harry agreed unsurely, filling the silence with an awkward laugh. He shrugged at them, unsure of what to do or say. The Weasley family exchanged looks and Mr. Weasley stepped forward.

"Do you think we could – ah, um, - talk to Harry in private for a moment?" He asked nervously, fidgeting with his tie and jacket. Mr. Weasley had obviously been pulled from his job judging by his attire, though it was worn and old.

"Anything you say to my fiancée you should be able to say to me." Malfoy frowned thoughtfully, clutching Harry to his side tighter. The thought of separating upset him, which bothered him further. Since when did he need anyone, even his fiancée?

Harry grimaced in the tight embrace, attempting to pry Draco's ice cold fingers from his waist. Fighting a loosing battle and realizing that he simply couldn't force Draco away, he gave in and decided to negotiate. Not something he was known for (which had gotten him in this predicament in the first place), but he would try. Draco's hands were wandering their way to his thighs and he was desperate for a reason to get away.

"Can I talk to them for a moment? This engagement is all so sudden…" Harry mentally patted himself on the back for the good acting, watching as his mate looked startled by his sudden proposal.

"Fine. I expect you back to the mansion at 7:00 o'clock sharp, with all belongings and former living arrangements sorted out." Draco agreed, grabbing Harry by the collar and pulling him close. His arms wrapped around Harry's waist to resemble a hug.

"Do not attempt to escape. You _cannot_ escape me. Once you bare my mark, there is no way to get away." Malfoy silently threatened, pressing a clawed finger against the mark on Harry's neck, proving his previous statement. Harry could feel the magic, his knees becoming weak and his eyes glazing over.

"Damn you…" Harry managed to whisper, stumbling away from his hold the moment he was released.

"I love you too. I expect to see you then." With that, Draco briskly turned to leave, his parents long gone. His cape flared dramatically, much like a familiar potions master. Harry cursed his fate and prepared to leave to the last known place that Sirius Black had lived.

* * *

Made a few improvements. Next Chapter will be up ASAP. If I'm lucky, this weekend.


End file.
